dragonvalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Ninetyninety/Sandkasten 4
Zieh deinen eigenen magischen Drachen auf und pflege ihn in DragonVale! Erstelle einen Park voller niedlicher, freundlicher Drachen. Brüte sie aus, füttere sie und beobachte, wie sie aufwachsen. Teile dein Drachenland mit deinen Freunden. Ihr könnt euch gegenseitig mit Geschenken helfen. Ihr könnt eure Drachen auch miteinander paaren und neue, spannende Rassen züchten! Mehr Informationen zu der App Quick Links For information about: Gameplay 640 Useful Links To know more about: Friend Requests PLEASE USE THE "FRIENDS" PAGE FOR FINDING GAMECENTER FRIENDS. DO NOT USE THE COMMENTS SECTIONS ON OTHER PAGES! THANK YOU! Resources *AlteredFrog's Google Spreadsheet *Earnings Calculator *ArtemisJ's Breeding Blog: Easy Guide and Breeding Results *Personal Breeding Log *Community Based Breeding Database *Liberkhaos's Breeding 101 *DragonVale Breeding Sandbox- Possible Results From a Pair of Dragons. *Breeding Calculator- A Mobile Breeding Calculator for iOS Devices (Compatible with Safari). *Treat Calculation Spreadsheet - Calculations of Treats Needed for Leveling Dragons *A DragonVale Forum - discussions and information about DragonVale Tipps You can win gems by entering dragons in the Colosseum competitions. Come back to your park often to breed limited time dragons. You can breed the Air dragon using Fire and Water dragons. Silver Shrines allow your dragons to go beyond level 10. Use Boost Buildings to increase your income. Did you know that the Fountain of Youth's effect can be reversed? You may visit your park from any device with your Game Center account. Try upgrading buildings. It can only help. You can upgrade Breeding Habitats to make breeding faster. You can upgrade your Hibernation Cave to increase the number of dragons it stores. Have you grown a Sarjin Pepper? Try upgrading your treat farms. Rainbow dragons are very rare, but earn cash quickly. It is possible to breed every dragon with the right combinations and enough patience. Visit your friend's parks for cash bonuses. Just tap the party hats! The Dragonsai Gifting Tree allows you to give more gems to your friends. Guests like to look at more than just dragons! Be sure to decorate your park too. Dragon eggs are almost too cool to hatch. Try displaying them instead! Try breeding all sorts of dragons together. You never know what might happen! Do not pet the Cactus dragon. The Volcano decoration now explodes! It's still safe for your guests... ish. You never know what the wizards will come up with next! Don't worry about where you put Fire dragons; they don't burn things... much. It's probably best to stand back while wizards are performing magic. Mud dragons seem to be attracted to clean carpet! The wizards are always hard at work to bring new things to DragonVale! Big mushrooms are totally safe, but maybe don't sit under one for too long. We're 83% certain that it's 100% safe to keep Poison dragons near paths. You can draw fun pictures using different colored paths. Is the Blue Fire dragon's breath hot or cold? Never enter a staring contest with a Lightning dragon. Hopefully your floating islands don't collide with anyone else's floating islands. Magic is simply the power of imagination! Oh, and magic wands. Don't buy someone a bouquet of Flower dragons. Not as romantic as you'd think. Water dragons don't do well on land. Did you know that Silver Shrines can become Gold Shrines? Level 10 Hybrid dragons count towards more than one Shrine! After buying a Plant Shrine, lvl 10 Plant dragons in your park help the Shrine transform. Gemstone dragons, like the Emerald and Pearl, earn Gems instead of DragonCash! Due to their special Gem creating magic, Gemstone dragons cannot breed. The Gemstone Island is made up of four habitats and cannot be decorated. Neuigkeiten :Game Update - 13.Juni 2012 - *Neuer Drache: Solstice Dragon :Game Update - 12.Juni 2012 - *Neues Ei für den Pearl Dragon *Neue Dekoration: Sun Stones :Game Update - 8.Juni 2012 - *Neuer Drache: Quicksilver Dragon :Game Update - 4.Juni 2012 - *Enchanted Breeding Cave is now 175 to upgrade from Breeding Cave. *Epic Breeding Sanctuary is now 225 to upgrade from Epic Breeding Island. Note: Users that upgraded the Breeding Cave or the Epic Breeding Island before Backflip changed the upgrade price can ask for a refund at: support@backflipstudios.com 30px|link=Solstice Dragon Featured Article 30px|link=Solstice Dragon Solstice Dragon 150px | Solstice Dragon Polls and Voting Favorite Basic Element Vote: Plant Earth Fire Cold Lightning Water Air Metal